Magical Party
by Coolferretcat
Summary: Danny gets invited to party and Sam and Tucker come along but they didn't expect him to get his secret revealed like this. (Slightly more serious later on.) Reveal fic. Rated T for later on in the story
1. The Invite

Danny started checking a strange game that popped up that was most likely The Sims because Tucker does weird stuff on his computer, it was most likely hacked Danny was trying to get off the weird backround tucker put on.

But then he just gave up and deleted the game before it cause permanent damage when he noticed a email pop up and there was one from earlier by Tucker, he ignored it knowing what Tucker just did and went to the other one it was a invite from Dash of course saying.

"Fentonia you can come to this party only because the ghost boy shows up when your around and he better replied and tell me if hes coming if not I will shove you into my locker twice as hard!". Danny smirked at the message wondering why Dash would think that, he gets confused just by asking him to spell simple times tables. Although it was going to be a pretty big party danny paused for a second.

He decided that it might be a bit hard to do it, but it was fine Danny started writing back a bit slower then normal pondering over what to say to someone with a head as big as Dash's he wrote "Yeah fine I will get The ghost boy to came to the big partay he will see you there bro!" Danny rolled back into his elaborate swirly chair and he remembered he forgot to check what time it would be.

He checked at what time it would be at putting his hand through his hair because it was ugh, Danny shivered at the thought family game night and if his parents couldn't find him they would get mad and curious at where I went.

He had already clicked reply then he accidentally pressed on tuckers email it was him trying the ultra mega challenge at nasty burger, there was no way he could eat 6 burgers 3 large frys and a extra large coke in 10 mins but he normally did doubt Tuckers meat skills and often got surprized at how much he could eat,he was staring at the roof in thought.

He got off track seeing Tucker eat that much it was impressive, then his ghost sense went off Danny groaned and gone ghost. He flew through the roof to see who it was of course it was Skulker the worlds worse hunter, invisibility appearing.

"Hey Skulker your starting to get as annoying as the Box Ghost and thats not a good thing!" Danny said floating above skulker "Well whelp a hunter never stops hunting one of its most prized prey!" Skulker was giving off his normal creepy dark aura.

Danny had to get to school, ecto blasting Skulker, who if you didn't know was getting worse every day Skulker had only installed a shoulder harpoon "Maybe you should install something,oh well I dont know, actually useful that will hit me!" Danny shouted in annoyance.

It did nearly hit him at the speed of it but only teared the fabric "Should have kept my mouth shut" he mumbled under his voice, Danny was getting sick of Skulker, so he blasted him with a strong ecto ray shrinking him into a harmless blob with legs and sucked Skulker into the thermos, quickly putting it away and finding an alley to transform.

He got into the closest one and walked out to meet Sam and Tucker a block away greeting them "Hey Sam, hey Tuck did you actually win the ultra mega challenge or pass out trying?" danny snickered, now in a better mood "For your information I did finish and got my picture put on the wall to honor me and my meatiness!" Tucker shot back looking proud "Okay guys we better get going or we will be more late then normal!" Sam groaned, getting irritated

Only for Danny to get reminded of the game Tucker put on his computer "Tucker! why did you put that messed up version of The Sims on my computer" Sam sighed because this argument was getting nowhere "It was to get you back for cracking Kathy" Tucker said without realising what he said.

Danny and Sam snickering "Wait wait, so you named your PDA Kathy?" Sam joked trying to hold in the laughter "She was my favourite and Danny made my girlfriend angry!". Danny was nearly laughing on the floor, Sam got over it and hit danny in the back of the head to make him stop laughing. "Well it looks like it detention for us." Sam said to us warning us that we should really get going.

We rushed over to school, the bell went 15 mins ago Danny, Sam and Tucker stepped into the classroom, Mr. Lancer looking at them unpleased at there tardyness "You three, detention, after school, thirty minutes" he scolded them before going back to teaching, Danny was paying some attention until Tucker passed over a note.

 **"What happened this morning before skulker attacked?".**

It was strange because Tucker didn't even know if I was awake.

 **"Nothing much besides from being disturbed by that game and Dash sent me a email about a party."** Danny nearly forgot about it.

 **"Why does Dash want you to come?"** Sam glared but mostly concerned, they were both looking his way with a sceptical look.

 **"Something about Phantom always being around me"** Danny wrote back, Tucker looking up with a snarky grin at the response.

 **"Man only if he knew, there would be no more getting shoved in your locker like forever!".**

Mr. Lancer walked up to them and took the note they were passing "No passing notes in class unless you want to read it out for the whole class" everyone was snickering, Danny just sank back into his chair and shook his head "That's what I thought." Mr. Lancer put the note into a draw.

For some reason Dash was glaring at him in class during a portion of the lesson, then after class Dash walked up to Danny.

"Oh great" he sighed "Fenturd did you get that message, you better make sure he comes!" Dash was steaming and shoved Danny into his locker without giving him anytime to reply "That's a warning if he doesn't come, got it". Then he stormed off.

Danny phased through the locker when there was no one in the hallway but Sam and Tucker "Dash must really want Phantom to come to his party" Sam scoffed but gave an understanding look "Probably only to impress his friends, don't get beat up about it" Sam said before they walked off, Danny still thinking of a prank for Tucker for what happened before.

Danny smirked, Tucker looked back at him "Dude what are you thinking you've been staring off in space?" Danny was in a playful mood now "I'm just thinking of a prank for you and it's going to be worst then your's.~" Tucker frowned, he did not want to get pranked back.

Sam had reminded them they have detention "We have to go to detention this is just like this morning ugh" Danny came back to reality after thinking of awesome pranks to pull "Uh sorry sam, I just zoned out a bit".

Tucker soon came back to not knowing what they were talking about "I got the best prank to pull on you~". Danny teased Tucker

Sam rolled her eyes "Let's just go to detention."

Soon they were at detention "Miss Manson, Mr Foley and Mr Fenton you were almost late any longer and you would have extra time on your hands."

Mr. Lancer told unamused "Take a seat and if you talk I will add extra time". They just sat there quietly danny humming a song "Mr Fenton, no humming!" Danny wasn't really doing much but that's just Mr. Lancer telling him off for the slightest thing.

After sitting in detention for a eternity there time was finally up, when they walked out the door it was getting late and danny had to go home "Guys l'm going to go I have to think of pranks and later go to Dashs party" But first Danny had to repair his suit , it had a part thorn off from the arm piece.

When he did get home he used a ghost threading to stitch it back up, if not it would go intangible at random times. After awhile he got better at repairing stuff he had broke but it normally took some time after all he still had clumsy hands.

Then he looked back at the time, it was really late now, he was going to be tired tomorrow.

When suddenly his ghost sense went off late at night. He transformed, but it was only the Box Ghost this was to easy "BEWARE for I, the Box Ghost will destroy you with my cardboard boxes and the occasional bubble wrap".

Danny chuckled at Box Ghosts attempt to be scary "Really Boxy, how do you keep getting out of the portal even when it's closed?" Box Ghost laughed "No mere portal can hold me the fearsome BOX GHOST!" Danny just shot box ghost with the thermos knowing Boxy wasn't worth his time.

His suit was fixed it, it was late and he still had to plan a prank for Tucker as payback plus there was still the matter of the party but that was for later on to worry over, like Sam said.


	2. Broken Phones and a Glitter Princess

_This chapter took me a bit longer then the first one because building suspense is a bit harder then you think i also decided to rate it K+ because i got the ratings wrong any way i dont think people actually read this part_

Chapter 2

—

Danny sitting in his room wondering how he could possibly be in two places at once he was not the master of duplication yet and the only other way was Danny shivered at the very though spliting himself in half and that didn't go to good last time.

There was still the matter of family game night it's a accident waiting to happen last time the snacks got ecto contaminated and a army of food attacked Jazz which was really funny until monopoly it went on for a bit. Except when i got mad and flipped out because thats what everyone does when they play monoploy flipping the table or snapping the board in half to end the game.

I better leave soon its nearly time for the party Jazz was of course invited as well because dash was drooling over her. Which is quite disturbing that my worst enemy likes my sister oh tonight is going to be fun now isn't it danny was already tired today because of ghost attacks there actually weren't many today that is a good thing and a bad thing.

It was one of the biggest party's of the year Dash's are mostly full of a-listers and another non-nerd people then danny through of the perfect prank for Tucker.

Danny ghost sense went off 'oh great' he thought and went ghost only to be jumped on by cujo "Cujo what are you doing outside the ghost zone little buddy". Cujo just barked a lot at Danny "right ghost dog cant talk" danny smiled Cujo jumped intangibly through the window Danny followed Cujo to see where he was going.

Cujo had lead him to a natural ghost portal near city hall "this could be the work of Walker or Vlad" Cujo growled and Danny ghost sense went off two ectopusses came out "great that three ghosts in 10 mins could be a new record" Danny mumbled Cujo turned into his big attack dog form ripping the ectopusses in half.

"Cujo you might be getting better at attacking ghosts" Danny said cheering Cujo up "i have to find a way to close the portal before any other ghosts come though" Cujo had jumped though the portal "huh weird Cujo only lead me to a portal and left maybe it was just a warning".

But now onto more important matters at hand pranking Tucker Danny chuckled just thinking about it. Danny flew through tucker roof making sure he wasn't there and started setting up his prank carefully putting sticky pink glittery goo in a sling put on the doorway with a dress meant to fall on top of him when he opened the door.

Danny painted the words 'little glitter pony on it and a camera to snap when it happened it was perfect because tucker was sleeping in his room going to wake up soon the trap was finished Danny flew away laughing. Tucker is going to regret pranking Danny.

Danny was peacefully floating above the sky playing crossy road on his phone which he was failing miserably at "god damn that eagle killed me again i dont even know why im playing this" Danny was going to rage quit soon the look on his face was like 'this is so hard to do i need a cookie' type of look.

Soon Danny got mad and finally put his phone but he was sitting on a cloud because ghosts can sit on clouds it fell through the phone in a instant not hesitating Danny went after his phone. But he is not faster then gravity his phone only got a few cracks thank god he burrowed Tuckers modified phone protecter or it would be long gone.

Now he knew why Tucker PDA slash Girlfriend Kathy never broke he would have to get Tucker to make him one but he probably wont now since he just pranked him knowing he got off track and the party was even sooner so he went to sams house quickly.

Now his parents had two things to be mad at him about and sam would think he was being careless. He got to sams house and knocked on the window knowing sam wasn't asleep on a school night sam opened it for him to come in and told sam about the prank he pulled on tucker and that he cracked his phone.

"How did you even crack your phone in the first place" sam said knowing it was going to be a stupid reason "well i may have dropped it from a cloud getting mad at crossy road" sam face palm that was one of the weirdest reasons ever.

"Anyway i was wondering if you would like to come to the party with me." Sam blushed "yeah of course but what about Tucker". Sam put a eyebrow up "oh dont worry about him he will come looking for me after the prank i pulled".

I text popped up on his broken phone from tucker "its from Tucker" danny said to sam "he must have woken up and fell for the trap." Sam looking over at danny's phone it said 'DUDE I KNEW YOU WOULD HAVE PAYBACK BUT WHY SO SOON AND WHATS WITH THE CAMERAS YOU BETTER NOT POST IT' danny gave sam another look that was like 'you know im going to do it' sam smirked at the response.

Danny didn't even think of posting it online it was just going to be blackmail and revenge Tucker just gave him a idea. He got online and started to upload the picture of him wearing a princess dress and glitter in his hair. With the caption the glitter princess has awoken. He posted it on every social network he could think of.

"Okay that is done with now for the party you should get ready so i can pick you up" Danny went off and sam looked for her best party dress.

He had a feeling Tucker would get a new nick name after this im going to be on Tuckers bad side for a while. But danny couldn't shake the feeling that the ghosts were up to something There not like a portal opened up behind city hall wouldn't have attracted at least some ghosts.

It was better not to worry he was more focused on the party and what to wear and avoiding his parents wrath. Then surprize Valerie just had to show up probably dash told her phantom was coming to the party or she was just generally mad at me i flew a bit faster trying to get Valerie off my tail 'key word trying' it didn't work very well "get back here phantom there is no way your coming to the big party tonight" valerie yelled with vemon in her voice "i might be late if you keep on shooting me".

"Quit the act phantom you just want to destroy them" valerie spat out "im not trying to do anything im good" phantom said quickly turning invisible only for valerie to use her new senser that can sense invisible ghosts "that little trick isn't going to work on me ghost" and shot he to the ground valerie was getting stronger too.

Danny would have to up his game be using his newly found power the spire jump to teleport back to his room it was to bad he liked flying through the sky.

He changed back to human form then Danny collapsed exhausted on his bed putting his foot up in the air with his head in the pillow "i can't believe dash told everyone i was coming now i am going to get more attention" danny said softly into his pillow. Then changing into his party outfit he was ready to go.

—

 _Okay thats it for that chapter this took my way longer then i expected it too so glad its a weekend and now i differently know this will be 4 chapters long remember still not used to writing long storys now time to chill and play new games and see where to buy a albino or normal ostrich._


	3. Party Interruptions

This got delayed because I didn't feel like writing and i got my laptop out and olayed roblox, the sims 4,gost simulater and world of war craft and tryed to download five nights at freddys five i hate mario cart those blue turtle shells i nearly threw the remote at the tv playing it i need a new wii remote at least it wasn't as bad as when i played minecraft and Kittypocalypse on the oculus rift that was bad i was tripping and walked into a wall my friends laughing so hard and me saying "ouch im tripping out i need my mountain dew my arm hurts" or something like that never play hard parkour maps and/or have friends that like to mess with you it was the funniest thing ever i can't believe it wasn't recorded now i got the song we dont talk anymore in my head while writing this. Now this is going to be delayed longer i have a headache now god damnit bobby.

Chapter 3 —

Danny had gotten a headache from all the things he had to do with such little time he got out a sound thing that tucker gave him to deal with stuff like this and set it to soft snoring and put it under the blanket and covered with pillows into the shape of him that solved one of the problems for now there wasn't much time to waste danny ignored his headache and flew out the window obviously now in ghost form looking into the peaceful sky.

It was getting closer and closer to the party if he didn't hurry up he might be late and Tucker might spot him he was at sams house outside her window she was still awake in a beautiful black dress with red and purple highlights her hair up both ends putting on black hightops looking more wonderful then normal.

He went through her window admiring her looks "you look nice tonight but its just one of dashes partys" sam giggled "i know but if its with you i will dress nice" danny know this night was going to be better knowing sam was with him "i think you look fantastic" sam blushed. (AN- looks it does have pairing in it because fanfiction is better with pairing).

"We should get going" danny changed back to show sam his outfit "seems like you got dressed up to we should walk for once" they quietly walked out the door holding hands "i only have to find a way to make both me and phantom in the same place" sam look over "why not just have one of you in place and act like you didn't see him come" "sounds like a good idea sammy" "dont call me sammy".

They noticed more people around becuase the house was up a few meters away with paulina standing out front doing her nails paulina rolled her eyes giving us nasty looks when she saw us "why are you two losers here" sam didn't like being called a loser "well at least im not a shallow witch who obsesses over there looks" paulina got mad "im not shallow you ungrateful goth" it was like this for awhile til danny stopped it.

Danny whisper over to sam "come on we should go inside she isn't worth it" danny pulled sam away before sam decided to rip paulinas face clear off they got inside and saw all the a-listers around and some random people then danny saw dash who had walked up to him.

Dash was towering over danny "so you decided to come huh fenton" danny looked nervous "you want me to comein the first place" "only because i wanted phantom to come not you" it was weird how he only wanted half of danny to come and hated the other me soon enough he probably fashionably late" dash believed him but dash believe Anything he's an idiot.

Danny and sam walked outside to see a pool with a wave machine with people surfing on it a table with food like chicken wings,hotchips,hotdogs,cupcake and stuff like that it was night the perfect setting for the /br /sam didn't seem to impressed her house had much more expensive and interesting stuff the place also had tiki torchs it was like a tropical island. (AN it feels like a have been writing for ages getting distracted by roblox again).

Danny wandered off the most of the rooms in the house except one that had dashes surprize planned in it kwan was in on it to because he told everyone he could find to not go into that room must be something private like his porn stash or something but it probably wasn't because the door wasn't even locked so he doubted it was.

Sam had found him and gave him a look "why are you wandering off looking around in rooms when you can enjoy yourself without any ghost troubles tonight" sam had straightened up his outfit which i dont even know what it looks like danny chilled knowing there was no ghost tonight then he looked out the window and his eyes widened and a bit confused.

It was Tucker climbing over the fence in the funniest way there was three things tucker was afraid of no technology,living with a vegetarian and heights even though he liked flying this made no sense but Tucker would never find danny in the crowd there was so many people here it was impossible tucker should have brought the boomerang with him or at least a ghost finder that would have helped much better.

Danny walked out of sight of the window to avoid being spotted there is one more problem to deal with this night was getting harder to deal with by the second without doubt he just had to blend in though which wasn't to hard i hope tucker was good at spotting people out of a group like finding waldo or sixth sense from his meat.

The main room had the most people in it because there was a DJ in the room putting on some beats it was very loud and awesome there was so many lights it was enough to make you blind you couldn't tell people apart they all looked the same dash really went all out on this party.

Tucker was being a stalker trying to find me he slipped and fell backwards into the pool and did a cannonball completely by accident everyone stared at him someone yelled out 'you ruined my pasta' im surprized no one has kicked tucker out yet some of the a-listers were playing seven minutes in heaven that's probably most definitely why he hasn't been kicked out yet its going to suck if he pranks.

Then danny ghost sense went off when they were about to play truth,dare,double dare now was the time for pahntom to show up at the party danny ran upstairs into the bathroom not locking it of course so nobody would get suspicious no one even saw that he went into the bathroom.

Danny transformed and turned invisible to see outside some of walkers goons not to many but enough to cause trouble for everyone nearby "so you guys put that ghost portal in where the big white guy himself to scared to fight" the guard keep a angry face on the whole time shooting ghost rays out the top of there batons.

Tucker looked up and so did sam to see him fighting some of walkers goons this was no time for tucker to be pranking danny back sam grabbed out a fenton thermos throwing it over to danny "your going to have some troubles kid when we send out the big guy we will capture you" danny caught the thermos in one hand "yeah thats what you guys say a lot of the time but i always end up kicking your butts".

Danny tryed capturing them in the thermos but they have gotten better at dodging "its not going to go so well for you this time" everyone was cheering danny on while danny was ecto blasting them most of them "how did you get so much better" the goons didn't replie and shot him with a ecto blast at the same time making danny scream and get dizzy "face it you are just a weak kid" danny was getting drained quickly.

"DANNY" tucker and sam screamed out not realising how many people were around they all just ignored seeing as danny was hurt and he couldn't go on much longer and neither of them brought a ghost blaster only a thermos.

—

And cliffhanger

This took longer to write then most of the other chapters and its short too because someone was on my laptop and deleted some of my files to download undertale its a awesome game but when i leave my laptop on that doesnt mean you can delete my files to download games i had to plan my storys out and rewrite them. Friends someone you want to kill them for stupid stuff.


	4. A serious turn of events

_You guys must not like me for making you wait so long this is what happens when you leave a fandom for awhile well at least I'm back for the long run though this is the last chapter I can't be bothered making other...for now._

—-

Chapter 4

Danny's vision was blacking out his last thoughts, this was it he was probably not going to survive this with his secret intact. He couldn't move it felt like he was paralysed.

Someone stood in front of him, it was walker smirking down at him with all his might "Foolish boy my guards have been trained to shoot down ignorant ghosts like you now your coming with me" those were the last words he heard.

A flash of light appeared around his waist as everyone looked on with shook it traveled across his body revealing Danny in his human form as the ghosts surrounded him.

"What the... one of the nerds is Phantom... why couldn't it have been one of the popular kids" a random person shouted out probably an A lister. Two of Walker's guards picked him up and all the ghosts left quickly leaving everyone speechless and chaos was insured.

"I have been bullying my hero...this whole time" dash said his voice barely above a whisper. All of the people silently agreed a few with there heads lower "guys you do understand that we need to go rescue Danny now".

"Yeah this is not a cartoon where he will magically be able to escape" Tucker and Sam encouraged the crowd. "We know where Danny is most likely being held" that was of course walkers prison and the good thing is that everyone wants to save him no looked against him.

They all tried to catch up with where the ghost went but they where out of sight because they took to long speaking. "You know this wouldn't have happened if we didn't talk so long". Tucker said to no one in particular.

"Let's just go" a person said so they went back to Danny's house thank god that his parents weren't home. Most of the teens, came the ones that don't know Danny very well left.

The room was so tense it could be cut, no one dared to comment anything still taking in everything. Tucker packed a nearby satchel with small Fenton wrist blasters while Sam punched in the code for the portal.

It felt longer then normal for the doorway to unlock, one of nerds was about to comment on something and got cut short by the looks.

Sam finally spoke up with a loud voice "We must avoid contact with other ghosts to get to Danny as quickly as we can!" Everyone looked ready to face what lied behind the gateway.

As soon as they got through they noticed something was off, there wasn't a fiend in plain sight, they dreaded if this was a setup but cautiously treaded over the horizon following where the two were taking them.

The vibe of unease was not once broken the whole way and as soon as they were moments away from the borders of the prison there appeared to be extra security as well as the business building looking larger then the last time.

The two handed out one blaster to each person with only sparse ammo, "What will happen if we fail... What if Danny has already been finished off..." it was a gloomy but realistic truth there has been times where they tangled with death and barely left untouched.

"We'll just have to hope for the best..." they confident to face what ever was thrown their way none the less, silently rushing through a blind spot, hopefully they could easily fight off the well equipped ghosts, Sam grazed over the wall of the prison to find it was was human proofed prior to our rescue.

Star was hysterical, she thought their plan would fail there were so many ways this could end up in tragedy, Kwan was starting to get unnerved by her reaction but couldn't blame her.

Tucker ran to the side of the building to find a weak spot to get through just before being caught by a guard and the entire prison was alarmed of their situation, two guards were looming over top them and Dash took the initiative to blast one in the neck but paled when the guard was unmoved.

The guard on the right flashed up behind Paulina and smacked her in the back of head throughly leaving her unconscious, people were shocked and started to regret doing this, til they remembered why they were doing this.

The guard hauled the girl away dragging her into the prison, Mikey took note that there was armour surrounding where dash had fire before wondering if an alternative way they could deal damage.

"Guys, I think we should aim for in between the small gaps in their armour, it might be worth a try!" Mikey whispered loud enough for only the group could hear, some people could see what Mikey was getting at.

The guard was infuriated at the gang and charged in almost wiping out one of the nerds, Sam jumped out the way just next to where the guard landed and rushed in the shoot where there was unprotected padding.

It made a slight impact now that they could see that the black spaces were weak points and the guard was disgruntled, turning around to slash at Sam's face for it to get dodged and she round house kicked the guard weapon straight out his hands with a final kick to the head rendering him down.

The a-listers were surprised at how well Sam was at this type of thing and in awe that she did it with ease, although the others appeared less shocked catching on that she would be well at fighting considering she was teamed up with Danny a lot.

They had no time to stop, they had to run in quickly to avoid any more guards. They reached the main room to find a pack of ghosts with an assortment of weapons.

No one messed around as they normally would and efficiently left the guards injured, then they heard terrifying shrieks of pain from the floor above.

They were sick to their stomach, those echoing cry's for help were Danny's, shooting up to the second floor they were confronted with a horrible sight no one could bare witness too.

The boy was chained up by his hands with his clothes ripped and unsightly marked tattered across his torso, his hands were cut and nailed looked to be ripped out with a mix of green and red dripping down from his back.

Walker stepped out with a proud smirk lingering on him "You brats shouldn't have come back for him..." the place was dark and quiet.

"I've finally gotten what I wanted to do, torture the ghost child for his misdeeds..." Walker was getting closer.

"I thought you didn't care what happened to him, after all, all you did was insult him" the a-listers felt guilt see as it was aimed at them.

Walker fired quickly in the middle of the group before they could move hitting one of the a-listers in the leg, leaving a huge burn mark with a shout of pain the person falling to the ground.

"Now you'll pay the price for breaking my rules!" Walker looked them dead straight in the face before charging up another blast. They got ready to attack.

He shoot again this time they moved out the way in time and the person only got slightly grazed on the arm, Walker grabbed Star's legs pulling her down, breaking her blaster in two only the get shoot at from the front and one from behind.

He glared at the group ahead picking up star and violently tossing her to them, knocking them all over giving a few of them some minor injuries but Star had a broken ankle and collapsed on the ground behind them.

Another powerful blast to the back them Walker with a gash soaking his suit in green ectoplasm. But he was still standing, the group didn't initially think that he was get this strong, part of the group was injured and tired they aren't going to be able to keep this up for longer.

A blast large explosive blast came from one of the cells and hit Walker in the head leaving him winded and on his knees, out came a excruciatingly beaten up and fragile Phantom, before once again passing out.

They took this chance attack with all they have, throwing attacks from all directions, Walker wasn't pleased he looked up and his face was partly torn down the middle, he was extremely injured but said with a final breath.

"I was just trying to stop the inevitable fate of the ghost zone..." he vanished without another word, they were left standing in the empty prison and all the guards had disappeared.

They slowly got out the prison carrying the injured back to the lab to be healed but Danny looked the most beat up.

The portal opened up and was meet with a gloomy lab, Tucker switched on the light the injuries were much more visible. Sam and Tucker quickly got to work on the injuries while others were trembling and upset.

Danny barely had a pulse, if they came any later it would of ended badly. They all had some injuries some more painful than others.

"At least no one has died yet..."

-—

 _Whoa this was a hell of a chapter but probably the last chapter._


End file.
